The Adventure of Danny Phantom and Carrie Angel
by Kaleigh Karma
Summary: The new girl Carrie Francess comes to town and meets the gang. Same goes for a new ghost girl Carrie Angel. Are they one person like Danny?


The Adventure of Danny Phantom and Carrie Angel

Me: This is my

first story so hope you like it! I'm new to this thing. Oh and I don't own Carrie Francess/Angel or DP. Now let's get started!

Danny: Yes!

Me: But before that. Meet my friend Danny Fenton/Phantom. I'm your writer Kaleigh Karma but I will not tell you my other side .Yes I'm half-ghost too. SURPRISE!

Chapter One

It was just a normal day for Danny, Sam, and Tucker with only one ghost attack but lucky it was only the box ghost.

"Wow today was almost a no ghost day!" said Tucker walking with Danny and Sam.

"Yea but the only ghost attack today was the box ghost." Danny pointed out. Suddenly Danny's ghost sense went off. "Of course." Danny groaned before he ran to an ally to go ghost. But then his ghost sense went off again, "Huh?"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh Look Out!" Danny looked up to see a ghost girl with long snowy white hair and pink eyes and a jumpsuit almost like Danny's fall in his direction.

She ended up landing on him though, "Ow sorry kid. That ghost can punch. Well, I've got to go,bye." Danny watch her fly up to the sky and fly away but he was so shocked to see her fly away faster than any ghost he ever saw.

"I'm going ghost" Danny yelled as two white rings formed around him making his raven black hair go snowy white and his eyes went from icy blue to glowing green. For his clothes went from and regular shirt and jeans and sneakers to a black and white jumpsuit. After the transforming was done what stand there was from Danny Fenton to

the superhero Danny Phantom.

When he saw the ghost girl was fighting Ember he decided to go to a tree and watch the fight. The ghost girl kept getting punch in direction then finally punches Ember hard enough to make her go unconious.

After a while the girl looked like she didn't know what to do with Ember so that's when Danny came in.

"Who are you?"

"Do you know what to do with this ghost?" she asked without turning.

"Sure." Danny got out the thermos and sucked Ember in.

He was about to ask her again but when she turned around she was gone. Danny flew around town to see Sam and Tucker walk near an ally.

When he got out of the ally Danny Fentonish he went over to Tucker and Sam.

"Which ghost was it today?" Sam asked.

"It was two today. One was Ember the other one was a new one." Danny answered.

"Who was the new one? Was it a girl? Was she cute?" Tucker asked.

"It was a girl Tucker. She had snowy white hair and a jumpsuit almost like mine with pink eyes. She was fighting Ember like how I do." Danny answered. "Wow." Sam and Tucker said as they tried to make an image of the ghost girl.

Me: So that's chapter one did ya like it? Carrie: When do I come in? Me: Soon

Me: Ok we're back

Danny: Hi everyone did ya miss us?

Me: I've missed ya Danny. Where have you been?

Danny: Fighting ghosts, school, detention, etc.

Me: Ouch!

Danny: Yea

Me: Ok let's get started. We take off right after Danny describes the ghost girl to Tucker and Sam.

Chapter Two

Danny, Sam, and Tucker started walking home when they heard it again. "Aaahhhhhh! Look out!"

The ghost girl just landed on them again because they didn't get a chance to move cause she was so fast.

"Ow you guys ok? Sorry about that again kids. There are a lot of ghosts attacks here." When she got up this time to see it was Skullker.

"Now ghost child say goodbye to this world!"

"How about you say goodbye to this world?" She said before flying at Skullker at like 170 mph.

After all the fighting was done she helped Danny, Sam, and Tucker up.

"You guys ok?" she asked.

"Yep."

"Yea."

"I'm fine."

Then Danny asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Carrie Angel now I must go, bye" Carrie said before taking off.

The next day Danny was in his class room to see a new girl come in.

"Class meet Caroline Francess. Can you tell us a little about yourself?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"Sure. I'm from California and call me Caroline a you will be dead on the spot. Carrie Francess nothing more nothing less," she said before taking a seat next to Danny.

After class Danny, Sam, and Tucker were at Danny's locker when they heard Carrie say something to them, "Um… excuse me. I need to get to my locker." "Oh sorry" Tucker said moving away.

After getting some stuff out of her locker she asked, "Do you guys know where this is?" she said pointing at her schedule.

"You in all the same classes as I'm in. You can come with us if you want?" Danny said.

"Ok!" then they all started walking to their next class.

Me: OMG the next chapter is so cool to me! Read it! Read it!

Danny: Read it! Read it!

Both: READ IT! READ IT! READ IT! READ IT!

Me: I think this is my favorite chapter or the last one I can't remember.

Danny: My favorite chapter is when I save-

Me: Nnnnnnnooooooooo! Don't give it away, Danny!

Danny: Sorry Kaleigh

Me: It's ok Danny. Oh by the way I love that chapter too!

Danny:

Chapter Three

After a couple of days they were in the Ghost Zone when something hit them. It turns out it was Ember. "Hey dipstick you can't just come here like it's you home!" she shouted.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny shouted as he turned into Danny Phantom but, he so forgot Carrie was there and saw the whole thing.

"OH MY GOD!" she said.

"You would've founded out sooner or later." Tucker said.

"No I said oh my god because there are two half-ghosts." she said.

"Two?" They asked in shocked as two white rings formed around her turning her into Carrie Angel then flew out of the Specter Speeder to help Danny. After a while Ember fell uncurious.

"Awesome Carrie I didn't know you had ghost…" He looked around but didn't see Carrie anywhere, "powers"

"Danny she's down there!" Sam said.

Danny looked down to see Carrie's eyes shut in pain and breathing fast and both of her hands on one of her hips.

"Carrie!" He flew down to where Carrie was to see all that pain was coming from a wound with already a lot of ectoplasm and blood coming out of it. He picked her up and flew to the ship.

Once they were inside Sam and Tucker were so surprised to see Carrie so hurt.

Carrie kept her hands on her wound and wouldn't let Tucker or Sam touch it, but when Danny tried she let him move her hands.

After a while of getting the blood to stop they headed toward the living world.

Carrie passed out from all the blood out of her she still wasn't awake so Danny put her on his bed hoping she would wake up soon.

Me: Ow that must hurt!

Danny: Yep now you feel what I go through almost everyday.

Carrie: Why did you make me get so hurt?

Me: I couldn't think of any other way of you and Danny finding out each other's secret.

Me: Oh just to let you know this story isn't a Danny x Sam story it's something else.

Me: Hey Everyone! Ok let's get this thing started! Wait a minute where's Danny?

Danny: *Danny comes in breathing very fast with bruises and scratches*I'm here Kaleigh!

Me: What happen?*walking over to Danny*

Danny: Skullker

Me: SKULLKER YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT! Danny please do me a favor and start the story while I kick Skullker's butt.

Danny:*laughing*Ok but, get your fighting on video for me.

Me: K*leaves*

Chapter Four

The next morning, Carrie woke up and saw Danny, Sam, and Tucker asleep on the floor. When she tried to get up a sharp pain went to her wound and she quickly fell back down.

Then a girl with orange hair and blue eyes came in, "ah good you're awake." She said as Carrie backed up to a wall not knowing where she was or what that girl would do.

"Oh no I'm Danny's sister, Jazz; I'm not going to hurt you." Jazz said getting closer to Carrie.

"Uh I'm Carrie. Where am I? What happened?" Carrie asked.

"You're at my house. Danny, Sam, and Tucker brought you here after what happened in the Ghost Zone. Are you-"

"Jazz what are you doing here?" Danny asked getting up.

"Oh Danny I was just seeing if Carrie here was okay." Jazz answered.  
Danny then looked over at Carrie and saw her hands on her wound, "Are you okay?" Danny asked as Sam and Tucker started waking up.  
"Awe man what happened?" Tucker asked seeing Jazz, Danny, and Carrie awake.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked Carrie seeing, like Danny, her hands on her wound.

"Um yea. Thanks to you guys, I owe you one" Carrie answered.

Carrie then tried to get up but, the pain came back. "Ow" Carrie whispered.

"Carrie! You need to rest. In the Ghost Zone you lost so much blood you passed out. And you don't need to hind about you being half ghost to my parents. They know and mine too." Danny said as he helped Carrie back down.

"Awe man I hate being on the sidelines." Carrie groaned.

"Don't worry you're not the only half-ghost superhero." Danny said as he turned into Danny Phantom.

"I know."

Danny: So how did you like it? I wonder where's Kaleigh.*Kaleigh then comes in with a video taper in her hand* Oh hey Kaleigh how was it?

Me: I could tell you or I can show you.

Danny: Oh man let me see

Me: Here. Watch it with me, it's super funny. *starts the video*

*Danny and Kaleigh watch the video and laugh almost the whole time*

Me: See ya next time on chapter five bye *goes back to video and laughs again*

Danny: Bye

Me: Here we go. This chapter is when someone new comes in. Here's a hint. He is a fruit loop. (Cough Vlad cough)

*Vlad flies in* Vlad: I. AM. NOT. A. FRUITLOOP.

Me: yes, you are and why are you here Vlad?

Vlad: Well, I was trying to come up with a way to get back at Daniel when I heard he found a new crush.

Me: A new crush?

Vlad: Yes, now catch! *tosses Kaleigh a patch which makes her very sleepy*

Me: Danny…doesn't…have…a…crush…on…me *falls asleep*

Vlad: Now my plan can go into action.* picks up Kaleigh and flies off*

*Danny flies in* Danny: Kaleigh? Are you here? *sees the patch and notice who it's from* Vlad! *flies to where Kaleigh and Vlad is*

Chapter Five

Carrie's side- The next week I could walk with no pain. But, since then Danny has been doing all the ghost fighting. I was at my house when my ghost sense went off. After changing to Carrie Angel I flew outside and asked myself, "Now where is that ghost?"

"Clearly you didn't look behind you my child." Said a creepy voice.

I turned around to see an adult ghost with black hair in a devil style, he had blue skin and red eyes, black gloves and belt, the rest is gray, and a red cape. "Who are you?"

"I am young Daniel's arch nemesis." He answered, "And you are going to help me." He said before every thing went black.

Danny's side-I was in my room thinking things out about Carrie. Should I ask her out? She is beautiful, smart, brave, and it can go on forever! Do I even love her? Of course! I'll ask her out soon. I thought before I transformed and flew around town to find Carrie. I looked all around town but didn't see Carrie anywhere then I flew to her house.

After turning human and knocking on the door what opened was Carrie's mom, Lauren, "Hi Danny! What can I do for you today?" she asked.

"Is Carrie here?"

"No sorry, but she's probably fighting ghost. I heard her yell going ghost. So yea." She answered.

"You know she's half-ghost?" I asked.

"Yea. And I know you're half-ghost too but, don't worry I won't tell anyone."

" Well, thanks for the help but, if you see Carrie tell her I need to see her please?"

"Sure! Bye Danny." She said before closing the door. I just walked around town and called Tucker and Sam to meet me at the park.

At the park when we were all together I told them about can't finding Carrie and other stuff.

Danny: *sees Vlad's mansion* Don't worry Kaleigh, I'm here to save you.

Me: (from inside the mansion saying at the top of her lungs) DDDDAAAANNNNYYY! HHHEEELLLPPPP MMMMEEEEE!AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Danny: Kaleigh! *flies faster toward the mansion.*

Danny: *inside the mansion* Kaleigh? Where are you? *flies down to the lab unnoticed*

Vlad: Silly girl I don't see why you don't just transform!

Me: *breathing very fast and very tired*Beacause I don't want you to win! You fruit loop!

Vlad: *smiling very evilly* I'm going to enjoy this. *pushes a button which makes the machine shock Kaleigh again painfully*

Me:AAAAAAHHHHHHH!DDDDDDDAAAAAANNNNYYYYY!AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Danny: NNNOOOO! Vlad stop it!* flies toward Vlad and punches him*

Chapter Six

"Well lets go to your house and ask you parents if they seen her." Sam suggested.

Right when they came through the door, Jazz tried to comfort Danny, "I'm so sorry to what happened to Carrie we all knew you had feelings for her."

"What are you talking about Jazz?" Danny asked.

"I was walking home when I saw Carrie in her ghost form and the Wisconsin Ghost talking. Then he gave Carrie a patch thingy which made her pass out and then grabbed her and took off."

"Oh no" Sam and Tucker said.

"Vlad!" Danny said as his eyes turned green.

"I'm going ghost!" He said turning into Danny Phantom, "Guys I'll be back." He said before flying off.

Carrie's side-"What happened?" I asked myself.

When I tried to move something cold was holding me back.

I looked down to see cuffs on my arms and ankles glowing bright pink.

"What the …"

"Ah good you're awake." A man said with a black suit and gray hair tied into a ponytail.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Well I'm like you Caroline Francess or should I say Carrie Angel." He said.

"How did you know about that?"

"Well I'm like you."

"Like me?"

Two black rings formed around him changing him into the devil style ghost, "You!" I said before struggling with the cuffs.

"Might as well give up those are ghost proof and I will have your sample of you what you call going ghost."

"Let me out of here!" I yelled.

"Don't worry. I'll get you out of here, Carrie." Said a familiar voice.

Danny: Why did you kidnap Kaleigh anyway, fruit loop?*Charges up ecto ray*

Vlad: Like I said to her I was figure out a way to get back at you when I heard you found a new crush. *smiles evilly*

Danny: *his face turns red*I don't have a crush on her!

Vlad: Your face says you do

Danny: You fruit loop let her go! * Shoots ecto ray and the fight starts again.*

*After all the fighting Vlad falls unconscious and Danny runs to Kaleigh.* Danny: Kaleigh! I'll get you out of here! *She starts to wake up*

Me: Danny?

Danny: *smiles* The one and only.

Me: *smiles* Thanks Danny

Danny: Don't worry about it. I can't imagine my life without you *He realized what he said and blushes* you're my best friend.

Me: I can't imagine my life without you* like Danny realized what she said and blushes* Or Tucker and Sam you know best friend stuff.

Danny:*Still blushing and rubbing his neck*Yea best friend

Me: Now can you get me out of this machine now?

Danny: Oh sorry*Pushes the release button and grabs Kaleigh and leaves with her in his arms.*

Chapter Seven

Then Danny phased into the room and shot an ecto ray at Vlad which caught him by surprise. "I'm going to enjoy this!" Vlad said before he pushed a button.

Carrie then got shocked and screamed in pain as two rings appeared around her trying to go up but, Carrie kept trying to keep it down.

"Stop it, Vlad!" Danny yelled with tears in his eyes seeing his crush getting shocked.

"I will Daniel, right after she transform" Vlad said.

Danny and Vlad kept fighting until the screaming stopped. They looked over to see Carrie passed out from all the shocking. "No!"

"No, no,nnnnnnnooooooo!" Danny yelled but turn into his ghostly wail hitting Vlad to a wall and passing out.

"Carrie!" He quickly got Carrie out and flew to the Fenton Works where Sam, Tucker, and Jazz were waiting.

*On a hill* Me: Danny?

Danny: Yea?

Me: Is it true? What Vlad said? You having a crush on me?

Danny: *blushing and rubbing his neck* I…well…Vlad…

Me: Cause if you do than I would tell you that I had a crush on you the whole time

Danny: *surprised* You do?

Me: Yep but, it's ok if you don't want to go out with me I understand

Danny: No! No! I do want to go out with you

Me:*smiles* Then let's go* transform*

*Danny transform and the hold hands flying off*

Chapter Eight

Later Danny and Carrie were alone on the Op-center.

"I'm Carrie can I ask you something?" Danny asked

"Of course." Carrie replied.

"Do you …um…wanna…"

"Yes I do want to go out with you." Carrie said.

All of a sudden they kiss and fly away holding hands.

THE END

Me: Well, that's the story my next story is about a new girl who is curse like Ella from Ella Enchanted except her name is Jenny.

Danny: and it worked out for us as well we're going out together as boyfriend and girlfriend.*holds Kaleigh's hands*

Me: See ya next time! Bye!

Danny: Bye!

Both: DON'T FORGET US AND WE WILL WRITE BACK SOON !


End file.
